


Amateur Lovers

by remonesu



Category: Dusk Diver
Genre: Awkward Romance, Caught, F/M, Rating: M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remonesu/pseuds/remonesu
Summary: After a long day of school, Yumo stops by at the store. She spots Leo & Le Viada chatting. For some reason, she can't help but feel jealous.Wait, does this mean she has feelings for Leo?Naahh... No way...Unless...
Relationships: Yang Yumo/Leo





	Amateur Lovers

It was 4 PM. School just finished, & everyone was surprised with a pop quiz during the last lesson. What a way to end the day! Yumo got her bags & jogged home. On the way home, she passed by the store. She noticed that no one was to be seen, so she decided to walk inside.  
"Hello? Leo? Bahet? Le Viada?" she went in, calling out her friends' names.  
There was no answer.  
However, she heard some whispers.  
At the backyard, she saw Leo & Le Viada talking under the tree. Leo looked flustered & Le Viada was... Le Viada, as usual. Yumo thought twice about saying hi. She felt some type of annoyance. Was it her jealousy?

For some reason Yumo didn't like how Le Viada was acting towards Leo. She stomped into the backyard. "Uh, why aren't you guys behind the counter?" she said, in a stern tone. "Yang Yumo!" both Le Viada & Leo said at the same time. They looked at each other, & laughed. Yumo was pissed. It was probably also because school got on her nerves, & this situation just pushed her anger even more. "Yumo? Are you alright? Your ears are turning red..." Le Viada noticed & asked her, concerned. "I'm FINE. Just, why isn't anyone actually WORKING here?!" Yumo shot back.

"Oh come on Yumo, it's not wrong to chat for awhile!" Leo answered. "Why don't you guys chat behind the counter, huh?" Yumo asked. "We didn't want Boss to hear us, Yumo, calm down. It's not like we got customers waiting in line anyway. Young people these days are so impatient..." Leo continued. Yumo was startled at his response. She pouted & just stormed back outside & immediately went home.

At home, Yang Yumo flopped on to her bed, face on the pillow. She regret being so harsh to both Le Viada & Leo, but also wondered why she was in such a bad mood. Was it the pop quiz? Was it the long day? Is she on her period? (no)  
"Aahhhhh, I bet they both hate me now..." she groaned. She rolled over & grabbed her phone. She browsed her gallery & saw pictures of her & Leo.  
"Was I... Jealous?" she thought to herself, still swiping in her gallery. "There's no way I actually like Leo, right?" she continued. She pondered for a moment & decided to take a shower.

She let her dark hair down & took her clothes off. She stepped into the bathroom. As she stared at her nude figure in the mirror, she sighed. She realized how unattractive she looks. "Besides, even if I do like him... He wouldn't like me back... He views me as a 'young kiddo' & would be interested in Le Viada more... She's mature, has a curvy body, & a pretty face..." She thought to herself. All this thinking bummed her out. She stepped into the shower.

The next day, it was Yumo's shift at the store. She got up, wore her jacket, & took off to the store. As she arrived, she saw Leo standing in front of the counter. "Morning Leo," she mumbled. "Ah, morning." Leo responded.  
"............"  
There was an awkward silence. Yumo just put her stuff in her locker. "I'm uh, gonna get changed to my uniform." she said, avoiding eye contact with Leo. The brown haired man stayed silent. "Ah, I bet he's mad..." Yang Yumo thought to herself.  
The girl got to the dressing room & started to get changed. Using a padded bra, she noticed that her top dropped on the floor. She shuffled over to pick it up as she heard a creak.

"Y-YANG YUMO!" yelled Leo as he stared at the topless girl wearing shorts & stockings. "LEO! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO CHANGE!" Yumo yelled as she blushed & crossed her arms to cover her torso. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?" Leo yelled as he quickly closed the door. "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Yumo shouted. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO CHANGE!" responded Leo from the counter. Yumo blushed & covered her red face. Her heart beated rapidly. She was embarrassed, but why did she feel a bit excited?

Yumo opened the door slightly & tried her best to pretend like nothing happened. She stood behind the counter next to Leo. The both of them looked at opposite ways. Leo was clearly trying to look indifferent, & Yumo tried to stop thinking about it. The more she tried to stop, the more she thought about it. Her heart beat faster. This just confirmed her feelings for Leo. "I have to do something about this before I explode..." Yumo thought to herself. "Um, did you like what you saw?" Yumo blurted out. Leo's eyes widened & stared at the girl. She covered her mouth. "Why the FUCK did I say that?" she thought to herself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Yumo yelled in fear. She started to ran off, but Leo held her shoulder. "Wait, Yumo..." he calmly responded.

Lots of imaginations on where this was going filled Yumo's head. As she turned around, excited, she leaned in for a kiss. "Y...Yumo? What are you doing?" Leo asked, confused. Yumo opened her eyes. "Uh, wh...what? Nothing?" she responded, even more embarrassed. "I'll just, um, get some fresh air outside..." she said as she turned around again to head for the front door. Leo grabbed both her shoulders & made her face him. "Yumo, why did you say that? Could it be... that you left the dressing room door unlocked on purpose?" The man with his hair back asked. The both of them went silent. Yumo DEFINITELY didn't leave the door unlocked for Leo to open it. Her eye twitched.

"Uh, no. I seriously thought no one would enter." She responded, looking at him dead in the eye. Leo took his hands off her shoulders. "Oh, alright. Sorry." he mumbled. Yumo shuddered because every time he touches her, her heart beats faster. She exhaled & opened the front door. But it wouldn't open. "Huh?" she tried to push it. She turned around & noticed that Leo was holding it back. Her face turned red. "Leo, please..." she said, avoiding eye contact. Leo was about to ask for more questions when the girl stepped on his feet & tiptoed to kiss the tall man. Leo was startled & froze in place. Yumo pushed his bangs back & paused for a moment. "Yumo, wait..." he said as Yumo went back to kissing him. Leo pushed her to the door. Yumo was shocked. Perhaps she had gone too far? "I-I'm so sorry Leo! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't know why..."  
"No, Yumo, it's alright. It's just that... My feet hurt from you stepping on me..." he chuckled. "If you really wanted to do that, just tell me..." he continued. 

Yumo's eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Still in a state of shock, Leo moved her & pushed her against the counter to lean over & kiss her. She closed her eyes as he held the back of her head. Yumo started to get excited & started breathing heavily. They both pulled back. "Leo, I... I might've had feelings for you... But I'm... Sorry..." she mumbled, looking away. "Sorry for what? I'm sorry that you had to like someone like me..." he responded. The both went silent. Leo proceeded to kiss her & started kissing her ear as well as kissing her neck. Yumo got too excited she put her arms around Leo's hips & pushed him closer towards her. "Leo, I'm in the mood for..." Yumo paused.

Both Leo & Yumo faced the front door. "...A quickie..." Yumo continued. Bahet & Le Viada were standing there, shocked at the position Leo & Yumo were in. "I... Um... Is this allowed? Where's Boss?" Le Viada asked, shocked. Yumo pushed Leo to the ground. "Oops, sorry!" she apologized.  
Not long after a whole lecture from Boss, Leo & Yumo were standing outside in shame. "Sorry, Yumo..." Leo apologized. "No, I should be sorry..." Yumo replied. "Oh, about the 'quickie' thing..." Leo brought up. "I-I'm not in the mood anymore!" Yumo shouted in defense. "I'm gonna go get some fried chicken, um, be right back!" Yang Yumo panicked & ran off. Leo took a deep sigh. "I guess I'm not single anymore..?" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
